


On the Lam [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Gen, Padmé Amidala Lives, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Inspired completely by ink-blot's post on Tumblr that details how Star Wars might have played out had Padmé survived. She, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail discuss what the next course of action is to be.Story written by WeBuiltThePyramids.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On The Lam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629126) by [WeBuiltThePyramids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

10 minutes, 08 seconds

**Music:**

"Truce and Fraternity" by Grégoire Lourme, from 1914-1918 Never Forget

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 14 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VII/On%20The%20Lam%20by%20WeBuiltThePyramids.mp3)


End file.
